The present invention regards a device for providing hearing protection against continuous and impulsive noise exposure using passive methods. Users of the device will benefit from being able to maintain situational awareness while protecting their hearing from harmful loud noises. In some embodiments the passive methods are paired with active electronic components and/or communications equipment to form what are hereafter referred to as hybrid hearing protectors.
Hearing protection heretofore developed typically includes the use of electronic components and methods for providing blast protection while maintaining situational awareness. For example, high-speed digital electronic processing is employed in electronic hearing protectors to achieve 1) a flat frequency response under quiet conditions, and 2) hearing protection under conditions with loud impulsive noises such as blasts. These devices are typically expensive due to the need for high-speed digital electronic processing.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,925 (Langberg et al., “Active Noise Reduction System”) uses a combination of passive attenuators and active electronics for hearing protection. Langberg's method as described relies on a complex use of active electronic noise reduction circuitry, summing microphones and filter/feedback methods, all of which render a relatively expensive device when reduced to practice.
Therefore, there is a need to provide hearing protection against continuous and impulsive noise exposure that avoids the use of expensive components, such as high-speed digital electronic processing and complex circuitry.